


Lost Stars [Darry]

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Dark Harry, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Multi, On the Run, Past Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pining Draco Malfoy, Romance, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: Let Me Go"Sorry I can't seem to find my own worth"Let Me Go"Is it so hard to ask for love and acceptance?"~◇~Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy hate their lives, so how did they end running away together?





	Lost Stars [Darry]

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Work In Progress, this is the introduction page where I explain a few things.**

 

**Do not expect the other characters to show up just yet, they'll be around in later chapters.**

 

**This Story will go fast pace at first since I'm trying to get use to writing long chapter's for everyone.**

 

**My grammar isn't the best so please bare with me**

 

**And finally updates are not set, but I'll try to follow a pattern to see what fits.**

 

 

**Thank you for your time!**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
